Library
, Infinite Library Fantasy Library |BGM = ym2-02_chii gensyou, sound2a |Map ID = 0020 |Primary = 20 }} The Library (夢幻図書館, Mugen Toshokan, Dream Library) is one of the main areas accessible from The Nexus. If text events are disabled, most of the area's books will be inaccessible, and the Character Plains, Word World, and the Maiden Outlook will become inaccessible (Though you can still visit the Apartments and the Eyeball Archives). Text events can be activated by going onto Urotsuki's computer, selecting the tools icon and selecting the TXT option, then choosing the first option. Features The walls of the Library are covered in a nighttime cityscape and contain sixteen rows of bookshelves and two couches. From these bookshelves are 31 different books that repeatedly slide in and out. When you interact with them, you are able to read them. They contain various images and literature of different forms, such as recipes, poetry and a diary. The 2nd book on the shelf to the left of the door will take you to the Maiden Outlook if you turn to the leftmost page, the fourth shelf in the second row on the left has a random chance (decided when you pick up the book) of taking you to the Character Plains, and the last book in the 2nd shelf down from the door on the right will take you to the Apartments. (This book will only appear after having visited the apartments at least once) One of the lower bookshelves has a ladder leaning against it. If you interact with the back of this shelf directly across from the ladder, you will be transported to Word World. Equipping the Glasses effect near the bottom of the first room will make a book appear in the bookshelf right of the door, which will transport you to the Eyeball Archives. There used to be a book on the same shelf as the book to the Eyeball Archives that would transport you to the Fantasy Library, but it has been removed as of 0.105f. By equipping the Rainbow effect, a book will appear on the last column of this shelf, where this book will display something else if the Sound Room ending has been seen and the Trombone effect is equipped. Lower Area Green books are unlocked in the lower area as you do things in the dreamworld. Only the first row contains books, and on the right all of them are green- the second book from the right contains the message 「白昼夢」 in the brown building in Cosmic World, the third book from the right contains the page at the end of the False Shoal, the fourth book from the right is accessible if you interact with the red lips creature in Florist, and the fifth next to the ladder is accessible upon reading the same green book in the Infinite Library. The second row houses three books, as well as a white book which is accessible upon obtaining it in the Stomach Maze, along with a dark-red book that is accessible upon visiting all of the Dream Park's sections, containing vague-looking scribbles. If you have met any one of the Five Guardians, those scribbles will be revealed to be doodles of the Five Guardians. Books Books can be read by interacting with the red or green books popping out of the different library shelves. Below is a list of translations for each text in the first section of the library, listed by shelf according to the map, to either side of the door. Row 1 First Book on the Left, First Row: *book txt 1-1 Window. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. *book txt 1-2 What are you? are you a person? are you a thing? are you alive? are you dead? do you exist? can you prove you exist? can you prove you are there? can you not prove you are there? are you are you are you are you not here? so, you should not be here. so, you should not exist. you must leave leave leave leave leave leave you must disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear leave disappear leave disappear LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! *book txt 1-3 I am the god of this world. If I did not exist, This world would not be perceived. I am the dust of this world. If I did not exist, this world would not be complete. I am the most enlightened state of this world. If my knowledge did not spread, this world would be blind. I am the most foolish of this world. Because of my knowledge, this world cannot be understood. I am. I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I ... Second Book on the Left, First Row: *book txt 20-1 1st page: (to be translated) 2nd page: On the bus My aunt decorates my hair with ornaments. With a frown, I take them out. The hair ornament rolls onto the floor and breaks. 3rd page: Augmenting Friends From the back of the bus, a woman with a beautiful voice can be heard singing. I saw my classmates becoming taller and taller. 4th page: Hina Doll When you get off the bus, the countryside landscape is spread before you. In a field at the center of the village, stands a Hina Doll, towering over the houses. Third Book on the Left, First Row: *book txt 145-1 『Caring for your drought monkey ①』 • Although it has a mixed diet, too much moisture can cause its stomach to rupture. • Spread sawdust in its cage. Finely shredded newspaper is also acceptable. • After cleaning its cage, it’s also good to replenish its water supply. • Never keep two drought monkeys. • Drought monkeys mimic the actions of their owners. It's a sign of affection. • If it somehow learns to speak, poison your drought monkey immediately. Fourth Book on the Left, First Row: *mudai (note: not 'book txt mudai') My hands are trembling. The scar on them burns painfully. It became a keloid that keeps throbbing. I can see it steadily getting worse. Someone, anyone, I'm begging you. I want this to end already. It hurts. It's so painful. Why. Why me? I see my reflection in the window. I look horrible. Every night I'm unable to sleep and then morning comes. It won't stop. Mother. Mother. Mom. Fifth Book on the Left, First Row: *book txt 893 1-1 to 1-3 When I fell my "head" got scraped. + A picture of Surimuki First Book on the Right, First Row: *sababooks_1 and _2 Marginal Vivid Worker + A picture of Marginal Vivid Worker Second Book on the Right, First Row: *book txt mudai stop it. stop it. your heart, which I touched strains to stop. show me inside your heart. I'll paint it out with this green crayon. if it calms down show it to me once again. your heart will once again this time, be together with mine, become green. Third Book on the Right, First Row: *book txt mudai2 Someone's shouting. Greedy little me grabs as many voices as I can and shoves them in a tin. They might be useful. My heart flutters when I chuck it in the fireplace. The voices become thick, melting inside the tin Some of them get burned The scent is so delicious It makes my greedy little voice come out. Fourth Book on the Right, First Row: *book txt mudai3 Trashcan. In any case, I need a trashcan. I have something to throw away. With teary eyes I searched around, and at last, I finally found one. With a trashcan in hand, now I just need something to throw away. Fifth Book on the Right, First Row: *book txt yume Have a nice dream Row 2 First Book on the Left, Second Row: *wakuwakusan A picture of waku-waku san Second Book on the Left, Second Row: *book txt 20-5 Observed Sound In this land when nighttime falls, The sound of a doll flying about can be heard. Third Book on the Left, Second Row: *book txt 145-2 「How To Play A Game By Yourself ③」 11. In case of deviation, you must not lose your head. 12. Continue to play the game. 13. Not everyone can be loved by someone. 14 15 -->Continue to How To Play A Game By Yourself ④ Fourth Book on the Left, Second Row: *book txt sn-1 to 5 (to be translated) Fifth Book on the Left, Second Row: *book txt 145-3 Red Remedy The Red Remedy is a cure which is currently illegal, aiming to treat psychiatric disorders of all kinds. First, multiple patients are made to live in the same room, and each patient will be made to talk to each other, always using the word “red” in some way. Next, there will be a select day in which the patients will be exposed to a red light for approximately 30 minutes. Until an incident that resulted in 20 casualties at the XX Medical Center was brought to light, this method was used worldwide for about 30 years. First Book on the Right, Second Row: *book txt syousou (to be translated) Second Book on the Right, Second Row: *book txt bekurotu (to be translated) Third Book on the Right, Second Row: *lxl 1 9/14 Once again I’m getting bullied at school What’s the point of me even going there…. I didn’t have a particularly notable first day But maybe something interesting will happen soon… 9/15 Those assholes are always messing around with me Why do they look at me like that? I don't want to see them again Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why? Fourth Book on the Right, Second Row: *heart 256 I don't know if you'd want it, but I'm giving this heart to you. Fifth Book on the Right, Second Row: *にっき 1-1 (FRIDAY) Suddenly, my mother gave me a private teacher for the high school Exam. He is going to come tomorrow. I have to take a cram class, I'll be tired. *にっき AA ASCII art representation of the White Drooling Creature. *にっき 1-2 (Saturday) My holiday was ruined because the private teacher stood by me all day. And I'm very tired, I dont know why. *にっき 1-3 (Sunday) Today, the private teacher came over in the morning He didn't go back to his house for the day. And my parents said nothing. *にっき 1-4 (Monday) At least I have been studying all night. My parents stop me from going to school, but it's Monday. They keep me in my room. *にっき 1-5 (Tuesday) Teacher gaveme a strange dru g. I have a h eadac he. Di d I ge t shor te r *にっき 1-6 (Wednesday) B ody fee ls st ran ge Th ere ' s a ha nd co ming ou t of my stom ach *にっき 1-7 (Thursday) KIL L HE LP MOTH E *にっき 1-8 (Friday) -blank- *にっき 1-9 (Saturday) number yummy Row 3 First Book on the Left, Third Row: *book txt 草 1 A: Is this (your) broken clock a clock? B: No, it's not a clock. At a stopped point in time there are no clocks. A: Well, then what is it? B: A stopped clock, or something that looks like it has the shape of a clock, Or something that has once been a clock. A: Well, then where have the "clocks" gone? B: That I do not know. A: What will I become when I DIE? B: That I do not know either. Second Book on the Left, Third Row: *710_txt01 to txt03 (to be translated) Third Book on the Left, Third Row: *book txt yomihito shirazu-1 to 5 (to be translated) Fourth Book on the Left, Third Row: *kura txt 10 There are a lot of gears in this factory. Naturally, they spin, those wonderful cogs. However they never last for long, they're quite brittle. I see them turning, and I feel a little somber. Nobody else seemed to, but I noticed one of them. I watched it turn carefully, it's been spinning with vigor for 2 or 3 years. As a result, I started naming them one by one. Initially, the other employees found it bizarre, but before I knew it, they too started addressing the cogs by name. I'm sure they are doing it with pride. I know that I’m proud of the work I’ve done. Fifth Book on the Left, Third Row: *Walking into this shelf from behind will take you to Word World. First Book on the Right, Third Row: *kura map Map of the Red Brick Maze Second Book on the Right, Third Row: *kura_GBlike_03 RED GREEN BLUE *kura_GBlike_01 The correct way to walk in the Konami Room in the Dark Room. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT BOY GIRL *kura_GBlike_02 Hint which may either be related to the whereabouts of Child effect or the puppet theater in the Ocean Floor. LOST MEMORY OF CHILDHOOD IN THE SEABED ,,, *kura_GBlike_05 A hint related to the Book Return event in the Eyeball Archives. INVISIBLE BOOK AND MOONLIGHT MUSICIAN *kura_GBlike_04 Solution to obtaining the Bat effect. MAKE RAINBOW BRIDGE IN THE RIVERSIDE FOREST The content of this book has been deciphered from kura_GBlike_00. Third Book on the Right, Third Row: *kura_txt5 Tempura with boiled eggs ------Ingredients------- 1111 green onions 3756 grams of Mikaso 65535 grains of bean 2828 cases of prawn 4274 medaka fish 5382 ringlets of squid 5326 centimeters of boiled eggs (?) ------------------------ Text posted on the second line of page 58 Fourth Book on the Right, Third Row: *kura_txt11 幼い頃に「分からぬ、分からぬ」と言う友人が居た。 将来の夢は分からぬと言い、 明日の予定も分からぬと言い、 仕舞いには辛き事すら分からぬと言う友人であった。 彼は干支が一巡りするほど生きた頃、 逝ってしまった。 事故であった。しかし意識は在り、治す術もあった。 それでも彼は逝ってしまった。 彼が逝く数日前、見舞いに訪れた私は彼に言った。 「辛くはないか。 欲しいものはないか」と。 彼はいつものように私の顔を見たのち、 目を逸らし答えた。 「分からぬ」と。 彼は逝ってしまった。 分からぬまま。 (to be translated) Fifth Book on the Right, Third Row: *kura_txt8 There is a 1/16 chance, determined upon interacting with this book, that kura_txt9 will be shown instead. Row 4 (wip) Row 5 *kuro9 book 血が止まらない ティッシュで止めて捨てた まだ止まらない ハンカチで止めて捨てた まだまだ止まらない 手で止めて捨てた *kappa_book August 3, 1996 (Friday) Below is reference material of the homicide site in a private house in Iida City, ○○ Prefecture. As a result, I wrote down the site's situation to clarify. Although the victim was not able to distinguish their face, their name is HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (garbled text follows) *light-1 自傷か 迷惑か 理性か 我慢か 泣くか 喚くか どうするか Trivia The book 'にっき(Diary)' is a reference to the infamous 'Itchy, tasty' diary from Resident Evil. Directions Nexus → Library Gallery Below is a map of the library and a gallery featuring the contents of all the different books that can be found. They are listed by shelf according to the map, to either side of the door. Librarymapwork2.png|Map of the Library showing book locations Category:Locations Category:20